pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Eyes
Rabbit Eyes is the 56th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis As Raven releases his blue flames, the Baskervilles flee. Lily recognizes Raven though as Glen's Chain and orders Fang to bring her back so they can "free Raven from Gilbert". Meanwhile, Break is being tended to by Gilbert, who scolds Break harshly for attempting to do something as dangerous as facing the Baskervilles alone, especially in his condition. Break accepts this and asks Gilbert to help him defeat the Baskervilles. The two confront Fang and Lily and a battle ensues, though Lily sees an opening, Gilbert covers for Break and cuts Fang off with Raven's fire. Break prepares to stab Lily with his sword, which has the concentrated power of Mad Hatter, but then Lily pulls out Reim's gun and aims for Break. A voice from the forest distracts Lily, and Break goes in for the kill. When the smoke clears it's revealed that Fang pushed through Raven's fire and forced Lily out of the way so he could take Break's sword in his stomach. As Fang disintegrates, Lottie arrives, riding Leon. Lottie grabs Lily and they escape as Sharon runs out towards Break and Gilbert. Tove also begins disappearing as his contract with Fang nullified. Break, Gilbert and Sharon tend to Reim, who was the one to call Lily from the woods and Reim explains that March Hare can fake death, allowing Reim to survive. Sharon uses Equus to send Reim to safety with Ada and Break is grateful that his friend is alive. Inside, Oz recalls how Isla Yura explained that the Cult is a sham as he believes nothing he says himself and is in it for an ulterior motive. Vincent saves Oz from death from a Cult member and Vincent, Echo, Elliot and Oz plan how to save Alice and Leo. As Yura brings out an unconscious Alice and Leo, Oz loses his sense and yells as loud as he can for her, attracting Yura's attention. Oz descends to save Alice himself while Elliot does the same for Leo, leaving Vincent and Echo up a level to fight Cult members. Oz gets trapped in a symbol painted on the floor in blood as Phillipe appears before him and begins talking casually. Oz then explains to Phillipe about how his father's really dead and that he's in a delusional state. This confuses Phillipe, who lashes out with Humpty Dumpty. Oz quickly kills Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty though as he summons the power of B-Rabbit once again and leaves the symbol in a psychotic state. Meanwhile, Elliot has managed to fight his way to Leo but is shocked to find that his best friend is about to be sacrificed by none other than his mother, who asks Elliot to join her in the sacrifice... Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *This chapters reveals that the Baskervilles can be killed by Abyssal power like Mad Hatter's or the Black Winged Chains' as their bodies are so saturated with the power of the Abyss that the Baskervilles are more Chain-like than Human-like. *This chapter also reveals the identity of the woman of Isla Yura's Cult that had brought Oz and Alice away from the Sealing Stone in Retrace LIV: Blank Smile, being Bernice Nightray, Elliot's mother. Navigation Category:Manga